Five Times Castiel Didn't Kiss Dean
by dollsom
Summary: ... and one time that he did. A series of short one-offs exploring Dean and Cas' relationship.


**Five Things That Never Happened, and One That Did: Castiel Kisses Dean**

_Rating:_ PG. As implied by the title, there is kissing. Nothing more  
><em>Warnings:<em> some of the kissing is non-consensual.  
><em>Pairings:<em> Dean/Castiel  
><em>Description:<em> It's pretty much in the title. A series of short one-shots.  
><em>Disclaimer:<em> These characters are no my property, and I make no money off of this.  
><em>ReviewsFeedback:_ Yes please.

**1) To Show Him Who's Boss**

_circa "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester"_

Dean Winchester was arrogant, insolent, and oppositional. He didn't appreciate his role in preventing the apocalypse, or heaven's role, or what was at stake. And he didn't treat Castiel, heaven, or God, with the proper amount of awe and deferrence.

"You should show me some respect."

This human was getting under Castiel's skin. And not only because Dean was not properly impressed by Castiel, but because somehow, in some small, yet infuriatingly existant way, Castiel _wanted_ Dean to be impressed by him. He edged closer to Dean.

"I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Dean was becoming uncomfortable, Castiel could tell. He was wary, threatened. It was very gratifying to see him that way.

Castiel didn't need to push the confrontation any further. But he wanted to.

He clasped a hand behind Dean's neck and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean didn't do anything to stop him, so Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, tasting him, owning him. Castiel felt like he had never truly inhabited a vessel until that moment; he had never felt so purely physical before. The sensation was intoxicating.

When Castiel backed away, Dean was visibly shaken. His pupils were wide and he was breathing heavily.

Castiel smirked and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>2) To Say Goodbye<strong>

_circa "Lucifer Rising"_

The Arcangel was coming, and Castiel was ready to die to save his father's children, to save people. People like Dean Winchester. Castiel had had his doubts about what the angels were doing, but now he knew with utmost certainty that he was on the right path. He had no regrets.

"I'll hold him off, I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!"

Castiel just wanted Dean to know - know that he believed in him, that he was pinning everything on him, and that he had no regrets.

The memory of Anna kissing Dean as what she thought was a "goodbye" flashed through Castiel's mind. She communicated so much, just with that one gesture.

So instead of placing his hand on Dean's forhead, Castiel grabbed Dean by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss. It was over almost as soon as it started, as Dean was transported to the convent. But that was okay. Castiel thought he got his point across.

Miles away, Dean briefly thought that now he knows how the nurse in that V-Day photo felt. But that thought didn't stay with him long. Dean had a world, and a brother, to save.

* * *

><p><strong>3) For Old Times' Sake<strong>

_circa "The End"_

Castiel put his car in park and looked over at Dean-from-five-years-ago. It felt like a lot more than five years had passed. Of course, Dean had never been what you'd call "innocent," but compared to the man he became, this Dean was a babe in arms.

Dean opened the passenger side door and was about to get out of the car when Castiel spoke. "Uh, Dean, before we go, could you..." Castiel jerked his head, gesturing for Dean to come closer.

Dean shut the car door. "Yeah, Cas? What is it?"

Castiel beckoned with his hand, and Dean leaned in, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Castiel studied Dean's face fondly. That spark of arrogant, give-'em-hell righteousness hadn't yet faded from his eyes. The corners of Castiel's mouth twitched up in a wistful smile, and he gave Dean a quick peck on the lips.

Castiel opened the car door and climbed out. He turned to grab his bag and saw Dean, frozen in place, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"Cas..." For a moment, Dean seemed to be having problems forming words. "What was that?"

Cas shrugged. "Nothing. Y'know, I just- I just miss doing that."

Dean blinked, and stared at Cas as though seeing him for the first time.

"Hey, c'mon, we gotta meet the others," Castiel said. "Forward, the light brigade!"

* * *

><p><strong>4) To Heal Him<strong>

_circa "Swan Song"_

Castiel wasn't dead. They had won. And anything was possible.

Looking at Dean, though, you wouldn't know it. Kneeling in the field, he was bloodied on the outside and broken on the inside.

Castiel could feel the power of heaven coursing through him. There was much work ahead, the mistakes of his brothers to fix. But the first thing he'd fix was Dean.

Castiel approached Dean and called his name. When he turned, the expression on Dean's battered face was open and child-like, and as though every ounce of happiness had been bled from the world.

_This is what they call heartbreak_, Castiel thought.

He fell to his knees in front of Dean. He wanted more than anything to share his sense of hope, of faith in this new beginning, with him.

Dean was too drained, emotionally and physically, to do much as Castiel's face neared his own. Castiel kissed him gently, sweetly, and Dean felt a warmth wash over him, and his physical pain faded away.

And then the kiss was over, but Dean still felt empty inside.

"Cas?" Dean said, too confused and hurt to make much sense of what happened.

"I'm here, Dean. I'm here for you."

Exhausted, Dean burried his face in Castiel's shoulder. Castiel wrapped his arms around his friend, and held him for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>5) When Words Weren't Enough<strong>

_circa "Let It Bleed"_

"It's not a 'ransom note,' it's a promise. Dean, I'm still your friend."

"Yeah, well you've got a weird definition of 'friend.'"

Castiel loathed begging, but he didn't care anymore. "I just need you to trust me."

"How can I?" Dean roared at him.

What could Castiel say? _Because you're my best friend. You're my hero. You're my faith._

_I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth_. That's what Dean had said. So why would he believe this? A sense of wild desparation was mounting in Castiel's chest. He had to make Dean understand.

Before even Cas really knew what he was doing he stepped forward, took Dean's face in his hands, and kissed him, firm and sure. For a few seconds it seemed like Dean was kissing him back.

Then Dean pushed Castiel away. He didn't say anything, but the only way that Castiel could describe the look on his face, was "angry." So, without another word, Castiel flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>6) The Time That Happened<strong>

Castiel rose from hell, battered and drained, one very special soul gripped tight in his talons. He wanted nothing more than to return to heaven and lick his wounds, but there was still work to be done.

Castiel found the body: a fragile, human thing, already disintegrating, giving in to entropy. Castiel reclaimed the body's atoms from the dirt, pieced together the molecules, rebuilt the body healthy and whole. When Castiel was satisfied with his handiwork he took the soul and carefully, ever so carefully, laid it inside.

His father's creation was beautiful, and Castiel felt a spark of pride at having played a part in it. It was fragile, yes, and burdened and broken. But the flaws were what made this creature... perfect. Castiel was filled with admiration for God's work.

Castiel brushed Dean Winchester's lips with his being, and brought him back to life.


End file.
